Mick Gets A Secretary
by MadderThanTheCheshire
Summary: Like the title says, Mick get's a secretary. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em…Cause let's face it. If I did, Moonlight would be the first show signed for a second season and Jason and Alex would be naked…a lot!

A/N: This story is actually a belated birthday present for Bella (rentemotion). Happy 17th love!

Unbeta-ed! Sorry.

Mick Gets A Secretary

Mick St. John stepped out of the elevator on his floor and took a few steps towards his door. He stopped, sensing another vampire and a heartbeat. From the scent of the vampire, he could tell it was Josef, but who could the human heartbeat belong to? Maybe one of Josef's freshies?

Clicking the button on his door opener, he walked into his apartment. Josef was sitting in an armchair with a glass of blood, flipping through the channels on the TV. Mick raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Welcome home!" Josef said smiling at him.

"What are you doing here Josef? And why is there a human here?" Mick asked, he went further into the apartment and into the kitchen.

"What? A vamp can't visit his friend?" Josef asked mockingly.

"Yes, but you usually come here to annoy, not visit." Mick pointed out.

Josef clicked the TV off and following Mick into the kitchen, finishing off the rest of his drink.

"True, true, but today my friend, I'm here on…business of sorts." Josef smirked. Mick groaned.

"What did you do?" Mick asked cautiously. Josef glared.

"Nothing!"

"Josef…" Mick warned.

"Honestly! I'm here on _good_ business." Josef said seriously.

"Alright, so what are you doing here with a human?" Mick asked again.

"I hired you a secretary!" Josef said gleefully.

The look on Mick's face had Josef biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"What!?" Mick softly yelled at Josef. Not really holding the venom it would have had he not been trying to keep the human, who was wondering around his home somewhere, from hearing him.

"Calm down brother! Beth just happened to mention the other night that your paperwork was getting a bit behind…I believe she said it was months since you've done paperwork. Face it Mick, you need help! You're getting more clients right now and with them come paperwork. By the time you finish a case, you're too tired to do the paperwork for it and you start immediately on another case usually." Josef tried to convince Mick.

"Ok, so I'm a little behind! But I can manage it Josef." Mick sighed.

"A little? Mick, you can't even see your own desk!" Josef said.

"I can handle it Josef," Mick said in a tired voice.

"Come here, let me show you something." Josef walked out of the kitchen. Mick sighed, even though he didn't need to, but followed him anyways.

They walked to Mick's office, Josef opening the door for him. In the office was a young woman, no older than 18 maybe 19 years old, sitting it Mick's office chair typing away at his computer and sifting through files.

"Uh…" Was all Mick could say.

"Mick, I'd like for you to meet Audra, you're new secretary." Josef smiled at the young girl. She looked up when Josef introduced her.

"Hi…" Mick said. She smiled at him.

"Hello sir," She said sweetly, then went back to her work.

"Do you remember a few years ago that one of my girls was killed in a car accident?" Josef asked of Mick.

Mick nodded, not really understanding what this had to do with his new secretary.

"Well, Audra is Jamie's little sister. She was left in my care, and she's been my little personal secretary for years now. She's great at organizing things! Hell, she goes behind my actual secretary and fixes things for her! Just give her a chance Mick, we've only been here for two hours, I bet she's already got half of your paper work done." Josef practically begged his friend.

"Actually, I'm done." Audra said walking out of the office and past the two vampires.

"Really?" They asked shocked.

Audra nodded. "Yea, there really wasn't I could do for the current clients files so I just sat them aside for now. I also organized your file drawers. They were a little…messy."

"Uh…thanks," Mick was shocked. Two hours, two hours she'd only been there and she had already gotten everything done! The look on Josef's face clearly said 'told you so'. He hated it when his best friend got smug.

"If you don't believe she did a good job, go check it out yourself." Josef smiled.

Mick did just that. He walked quickly over to his desk and went through the files that Audra had done for him. Everything was neatly written out; she had even included his notes in them.

"Two hours you said?" Mick asked Josef who was leaning against the doorframe with an arm around a smiling Audra.

"Yup. Everything to your liking?" Josef asked smugly.

"So uh…Audra…when can you start?" Mick asked with a smile.

XxXxX

Ok, so this was just a one shot. I had this idea while watching 'Click'…again, for like…the 30th time…

Hate it? Love it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
